


End of Watch

by wordsthatmademefall



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, line of duty death, shots fired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsthatmademefall/pseuds/wordsthatmademefall
Summary: In the end, those we love never truly leave us. Their presence can be felt in the presence of others, in our own actions and even in the smallest of things.Here is the immediate aftermath of a tragic loss.





	1. Chapter 1

“We’ve narrowed down the possible locations. These three are most likely based on the GPS system we recovered from McKinney’s car,” Antonio pointed to three points on the map, each circled in red.

Hank scratched at his chin, considering the distance between each point. They were too far apart to hit one at a time.

“Each location is pretty open,” Hailey sighed, “can’t position ourselves too close, and no way to place more officers without being spotted.”

Well, the bad news just kept coming. “Alright. We’ll split up and watch each location, radio in when we get eyes on Braun,” He did see the protest about to spring from Jay, so added “I’ll pull a few uniforms for tomorrow as back up,” Jay rocked back on his heels, and clenched his jaw, letting it go. “Once the meet is confirmed, we’ll have to move quickly.” They each nodded that they understood. He looked around at his squad, taking note of the tired eyes that gazed back at him. This chase had been running them all ragged for two, very long, weeks. They couldn’t afford mistakes when taking this final step: putting the guy in cuffs. Since there wasn’t much they needed to do now, except wait until that very moment, he could give them a short break. Rest was more important. “We’ll go over details first thing in the morning.”

The squad took that as the dismissal it was and began packing up for the night, while Hank went downstairs to the rollup to book the cage’s current occupant.

When he returned upstairs, the bullpen was almost empty; just one lone detective remained. Antonio was standing at his desk, smiling at something on his phone. He must have been on his way out since he had his jacket on and keys in hand. He looked up when Hank pulled his office door closed.

“McKinney?” the detective asked, nodding towards the stairs to the roll-up.

“Cozied in for the night,” Hank replied, shrugging on his jacket with a smirk.

“Alright,” Antonio’s phone chirped, and he smiled softly as he typed out a quick reply. When the reply “swished” out, he flashed up his phone for Hank to see, “My mom took the kids to New York. They’re having a great time.”

“That’s great,” Hank chuckled. He walked alongside Antonio to the stairs, “Hey, I’m gonna grab a bite to eat. Care to join?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“C’mon. I’ll drive.”

* * *

 

“Honest to God, he said that,” Antonio laughed, trying to catch his breath, “My kid’s a con artist.” he tacked on, taking a drink from his beer.

Hank shook his head as he laughed, trying to put together the image he had from the last time he had seen Antonio’s son with the mouthy kid his partner was currently describing.

“Justin was like that,” Hank mused, remembering some of his son’s less impressive exploits, “The things he’d say. He could really run his mouth. Could talk his way into a situation just as well as he could talk his way out of one. Luckily, Camille had an impressive bullshit monitor, so he rarely got away with it.”

“Kids, man” Antonio shook his head fondly.

“I hear you.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, the murmur of conversation around them and a ‘Hawks game playing on the tv, volume turned low, filling the air. This was good. It beat the lonely nights at home, alone in his apartment. Got his mind off the case they were working and the big day they had tomorrow.

But, of course, work was always just a thought away. A department memo from that morning sprang to mind. He was planning to bring it up to his friend after their case wrapped up, but this seemed as good a time as any.

“The sergeant’s exam is coming up. Have you considered taking it?”

Antonio’s eyes lit up, “What, you tired of me already, Sarge?”

“No of course not,” Hank defended.

“I’m just messing with you,” Antonio laughed. He took a moment as if considering his words, but he had a grin on his face, so at least it wasn’t something negative holding back his response, “I saw the memo. And I did consider it,” He met Hank’s eyes, “a while ago. But, honestly, I’m happy where I am. I’m proud of the work we do.”

“You could do a lot of good leading a unit of your own,” Hank felt the need to point out.

Antonio nodded, “True. It’s not just that. Intelligence has seen me through my ups and downs, got me through some pretty rough spots these years,” his eyes turned soft, and he seemed to lose himself in his thoughts for a moment. Then he smiled, “Intelligence is my family. And I hope to stay as long as the good Lord lets me.”

The words brought a sort of calm to Hank. He would have accepted it if Antonio had said he was looking to possibly transfer out, but all the same, he was happy to hear his friend was choosing to stay.

Teasingly, Antonio asked, “Are you planning to make Lieutenant anytime soon?”

Hank snorted, “So they can park me at a desk? To ride ‘til the end of days?”

They both couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of that.

“Hey,” Antonio raised his beer, “To family: blood and otherwise.”

Hank raised his beer, “Family.”

* * *

 

“Alright, listen up,” Hank called everyone to attention, “This is Jacob Braun. Big time midwest meth dealer. According to our source, he’s got a deal going on today at 2pm. The problem is, he’s a paranoid son of a bitch and won’t send the location of the meet to buyers until that time, and only by coded message,” he motioned to the board, “This is the buyer, Henry Clark. And finally, this,” he jabbed at a picture of a man whose face held an angry scowl, “is Eric Braun, Jacob’s brother. He is his right hand man, his enforcer, and he is extremely dangerous. We are going to round them all up.

“We have the possible meeting location narrowed down to these three. We’ll be split up, tucked in and set up for the exchange. Reyes and Donahue, you’re with Dawson and Burgess. You’ll be at South Lawndale. Ng, Clarke, with Halstead and Upton at Stickney. Green, Dunn, Ruzek, Atwater, and myself will be at Cicero. When you have a confirmed sighting of Braun and Clark, call in, and everyone will head to that location immediately.

“This is important:” He glanced at each and every one of them in turn, “do not engage unless absolutely necessary. Hold off as long as possible for backup to arrive. If anything goes wrong, retreat to Ogden and South Kostner” He indicated the green pinpoint on the map. At this he glanced to Platt, who was to help coordinate and provide extra units if necessary. ”Stay sharp, be safe.”

There was a change in the air, the gravity of his words bringing everything to a standstill.

“All right,” Hank nodded, “gear up. Jay, Antonio, a word.”

His two detectives stayed back as everyone else finished vesting up and loading weapons.

They waited patiently as he took a moment to observe their team, He locked eyes with them seriously, “Listen, this is a dangerous one and has the potential to get ugly fast. Trust your instincts. If you get a bad hit: bail and call in. Exchange or no exchange. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Jay responded immediately, Antonio nodding.

“Good,” He focused on Antonio, “your location is farther from our two. If anything pops off call in immediately for reinforcements.”

“You got it, Sarge.”

“If anything happens at the other locations, you get your asses over there,” the stakes were starting to sink in heavily and Hank felt like he was actually trying to alleviate his own worry.

As both Jay and Antonio echoed back their understanding once more, the weight in his chest didn’t dissipate, but it wasn’t getting any heavier for the time being.

He blew out a breath to calm his nerves. Antonio gave him a sympathetic smile and clapped him lightly on the shoulder.

“We’ll get there, boss.” Jay repeated confidently.

“Yeah, Jay will finally put his lead foot to use, be at the next point before you know it.” Antonio joked, to which Jay rolled his eyes.

“At least I can drive circles around you, Tony.” the younger detective shot back.

Their easy jokes did more to relax his mind and he smiled, “All right. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

“Reyes and Donahue?” Antonio spoke into his radio and waited for them to check in.

_“No movement yet, Detective.”_ The two officers were his eyes at the road, closer to the edge of the yard. Their position would give him enough of a heads up to get ready if Braun arrived, and them an easy getaway if anything went south.

“Copy.”

Antonio tapped out a rhythm on his knee while he and Kim sat and waited. Remembering Eva’s text from the night before, he told Kim, “So my kids tried that restaurant you recommended.”

Kim’s eyes lit up as she turned in her seat to face him fully, “Really? How’d they like it?”

“Loved it,” Antonio laughed, “I believe Diego said that was the best shawarma he’d ever tasted. Eva was determined to go back before their flight home, at least for baklava. She promised to bring some back for us.”

Kim pumped her fist triumphantly and leaned her head back against her headrest with a satisfied smile, “I’m glad they liked it. So they’re having a good time?”

“They are.” Antonio confirmed.

“When will they be back?”

“Later tonight,” Antonio chuckled, “Gotta pick them up from the airport. My ma probably spoiled them and took them shopping. Might have to bring the truck.”

Kim laughed along with him.

_“Detective.”_

With the echo of a smile, Antonio brought the radio up as Kim looked out with the scope, “Go for Dawson.”

_“Three black SUVs just pulled in. Couldn’t get a look at who was inside. They drove to the back lot, heading towards you.”_

“Sounds like the Brauns,” he commented to Kim. Time to get to work. He raised his radio, “Copy that. Keep out of sight and standby. Let us know when the other party arrives.”

“Call Voight?” Kim asked, scope focused on the SUVs driving to the open area of the lot down, and away from them. He and Kim were parked back closer to the entrance and between other cars, so they were good to sit tight for now.

“Not yet. Let’s get eyes first.”

Antonio kept his eyes on the convoy. When they paused for half a minute before continuing on, his eyebrows drew together in confusion. One of the SUVs cut out, and drove back toward the entrance. A burst of feedback blared out of the radio in his hands, and he turned the volume down quickly, startled.

“Jesus,” he muttered rolling his eyes, he turned it back up a bit and spoke into it again, “Reyes, one SUV is heading back your way.”

The two remaining SUVs stayed parked in the middle of the lot. No one had gotten out.

“Someone’s running late,” He muttered. He looked at his watch: _2:08pm._

“Yeah.”

He brought the radio up again, “Reyes, Donahue, report. Got eyes on that third car, or our buyers?”

Nothing.

“Huh,” _That’s weird._ He glanced over to Kim and she looked as puzzled as him.

“Maybe they’re too close?”

“Maybe.”

He kept his eyes on the cars in front of him. Still nothing.

He was getting a bit antsy, honestly.

“Reyes, Donahue, report,” He said into his radio again.

The silence went on too long, though, so he pulled out his phone.

He pulled up Donahue’s number and dialed. He waited for it to connect, but when it didn’t and the “Call Failed” notice appeared, he felt his throat tighten.

Did something happen to them?

A thought crossed his mind then and he went back to his contact list. He quickly pulled up Voight’s number, and called, but when the same thing happened, this lungs squeezed tight in his chest. _Shit._

He faced Kim and she looked right back at him with wide eyes. She tried her own radio and her phone and got the same results.

“Something’s wrong. We need to get out of here.”

She nodded quickly and pulled her gun up, but something outside caught her attention, “Antonio.”

He looked out and saw that four people had gotten out of one SUV. Each one of them armed. One man went to pop open the trunk, and he reemerged with a strip of tire spikes in his hands. The man ran to the strip of road that was their way out, and threw it, laying it across. They were trapped.

Four more people exited from the first SUV. Kim looked through the scope, “Antonio, that’s Eric.”

“Jacob?”

“Not there.”

_What the hell._ All eight of the men were heavily armed, and they had barricaded Antonio and Kim in the lot with them.

What was going on? Wait, were they-

The large group had split into pairs and went in different directions, looking into cars, like they were searching for something.

“Kim, let’s go.” A few of them were headed in their direction, and they would be seen. They had to ditch the car: they’d only reveal themselves if they drove out, and they’d get stuck in the process.

They opened their doors quietly, and slipped out, heading to the rear. They crouched low behind the car and Antonio looked around.

“We need to find Reyes and Donahue and get out.” He whispered.

Kim’s eyes focused on something behind him, “Trucks.”

He looked over his shoulder and saw the tall tractor/trailers. They could climb over the dirt mounds and use the crates for cover.

“Okay, ready?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, adjusting her vest.

He took a quick look, trying to account for the men. They were spread out, and he could only see six of them, but all still far enough away that they had time. The closest pair was searching along the edges of the lot, and moving towards their car.

Assured that no one was looking in their direction, he adjusted the long gun to point forward while still down at his hip, and started moving. It was slow going, and killing his knees, but they made it to the other end of the lot.

Taking a moment to gather themselves, they paused against the side of a truck and looked back to see if they were clear to move.

There was no one around them that they could see. Hopefully no one would be waiting for them on the other side either.

“Alright, I’m going over,” Kim holstered her gun, and climbed up the pile of dirt easily with only a quick boost up from him. She laid across the top and scanned around before holding a hand out to Antonio. He settled the gun against his back and climbed up, then they both slid down to the ground on the other side and ran straight to the large metal shipping crates.

Alright, they had to reach their coworkers, and avoid running into the crew of bad guys behind them and somewhere in the direction they were headed. Piece of cake.

They quickly made their way through the tall containers, keeping an eye out for Braun’s men.

They were crossing to the next row of stacked crates when gunshots sounded not too far ahead of them. _Reyes and Donahue._ With the sounds of gunshots came yells. They both sped up and ducked to cover. Footsteps pounded as Braun’s men ran toward the commotion. Kim’s horrified eyes met his: they were going to be ambushed.

He led the way to two trucks parked ahead of them to take a look. At the fork ahead, the third SUV was on one side, with two men shooting at Reyes and Donahue, who were pinned down next to their covert. One other man was attempting to flank them, a body on the ground near him. It’s a good thing Reyes and Donahue were covered from the back because four men arrived from Kim and Antonio’s side, and were ready to start shooting.

“They’re surrounded,” he said pulling back, “Four at our three ‘o clock, two more at our 12 and one at our 10.”

“Okay. Three o’clock. We’ll draw their fire off of them,” Kim said checking her gun. He agreed.

Sending up a quick prayer, Antonio pulled his radio up and changed to “All Call”, “10-1 shots fired at the police. We are taking heavy fire. Does anyone copy?”

He held his partner’s gaze, as once again, there was no answer. He put it back on his vest and Kim’s expression changed into one of anger and determination as she looked back over to where bullets were flying. Hopefully the gunshots would grab _someone’s_ attention.

“One…” he mouthed as shots continued to sound, “two…” he crouched low, “three.” They both leaned out and began shooting. They dropped two men before the rest even knew what was happening. But they caught on, and soon were running for cover as they fired back in both directions: at Reyes and Donahue, and at Kim and himself.

“Back, back!” Kim yelled as Braun arrived with another man, rifles out and pointed in their direction.

They ducked into the narrow space behind them, as rapid shots sprayed at them.

He heard thought he heard on of the men yell something and the shots cut off. An engine turned over and there were more footsteps.  

They couldn’t risk them boxing them in. Antonio looked to his partner and motioned forward. They stepped out while returning fire, staying low and sticking close to the truck. A gunshot sounded to his right and Antonio turned to fire back reflexively. Three more shots sounded behind him, accompanied by a pained yell that sent a cold stab of fear straight through his heart.

“Kim!” He turned and fired to where Kim’s shooter was. He grabbed her vest and pulled, dragging her back behind another metal crate. He leaned back out and let out a few rounds towards her attacker again, and this time, he saw the body drop to the ground.

He didn’t spare the body another second. Keeping his gun up, he looked her over and relief hit him when she groaned, and, grimacing, put a hand up to her shoulder, where blood was beginning to soak through her sleeve. There was also a bullet lodged in her vest, upper left chest. Thankfully it hadn’t gone through.

“Kim are you okay?”

Kim nodded painfully, and let out a choked breath. _Jesus,_ she thought, wincing again when she tried to readjust herself, _that hurt._ She tried to take a few steadying breaths and opened her eyes to looked down at her shoulder, laying a hand over the wound. She recoiled at first, but Antonio laid a hand over hers to settle it in place. Dammit, they were pinned. They needed backup and soon-

Another burst of shots sounded, and to her horror, Antonio was jerked backward and dropped to the ground.

“Antonio!” She tried to lean forward to him, but more shots sounded, and she shrank back.

She looked around frantically for her gun, but it wasn’t there. Letting out a yell of frustration, she realized it was back where she had gone down. Her eyes caught Antonio’s sidearm strapped to his thigh. Taking a deep breath she pulled her injured arm to her chest, and then launched herself across her partner, grabbing his handgun. She turned quickly and fired off in the direction of the gunshots.

_Braun._

Her vision went _red._ An overwhelming wave of anger and frustration overcame her as he ducked and ran out from her line of fire. She saw Donahue take aim at him and fire as well. But he disappeared out of sight. The screech of tires sounded before the black SUV tore out of the lot and to the road. Then it was silent once more; they were gone.

She spun back around and the sight that greeted her had her blood running cold.

She jumped forward and covered the bleeding wound on his neck, putting pressure. He was wide-eyed and gasping for breath, and bleeding too heavily. Panicked, she keyed her radio, aware that it had been jammed earlier, but praying with all her might that it would work. There were no other options.

“10-1! 10-1, officer shot! 3601 West 33rd Street!”

She used her weight to keep pressure on the wound and tried her radio again.

“10-1 my partner’s been shot! We need help at 3601 West 33rd Street!”

Tears filled her eyes as she waited for someone, anyone to acknowledge her call.

“Antonio, please hold on. Please.” She begged, hand going to her radio once more, “10-1 officer shot 3601 West 33rd Street!”

_“Confirmed. Emergency services en route to 3601 West 33rd St.”_

“Yes! Antonio, they’re coming, okay? Help is coming!” Tears fell from her eyes, and she put her hand down to keep applying pressure, the shooting pain in her shoulder registering in the back of her mind, but quickly forgotten when Antonio groaned, “Hey! Antonio, can you hear me?” Her partner’s hand came up to cover hers, “I know, I’m sorry”.

He stopped moving and looked at her with squinted eyes, “Kim” he breathed, the sound bringing more tears of relief to her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m right here. Just hold on, okay?”

_“Kim!”_

Her head whipped around at the sound of her name behind her, and she almost broke down at seeing Adam, Voight and Jay running towards them.

Jay swore as he dropped quickly to his knees on Antonio’s other side, “Antonio!”

Adam dropped down next to Kim, and when he saw the bleeding wound in her shoulder, he quickly started looking her over, but her focus stayed entirely on her partner.

“Jesus,” Voight dropped down next to Antonio’s head, hands hovering, unsure how to help, “What happened?”

Kim’s voice was shaking with anger and fear and adrenaline, but she fought hard to control it, “I- I don’t know. They jammed our radios, our phones, they found us.”

“Dispatch, I need an ETA on that ambulance to 3601 West 33rd Street.” Voight spoke into his radio, putting a hand over Antonio’s.

_“Ambulance is two minutes out.”_

Antonio’s voice broke in, too quiet for them to understand, but it caught their attention.

“Hey,” Voight said, “hold on, alright?”

Antonio said something again and Voight frowned, leaning down to hear him better.

Voight pulled back and put a hand against Antonio’s shoulder, “Kev and Hailey are checking on them right now. Just focus on staying awake.”

But the injured detective shook his head, and focused pained eyes on Hank’s, “Eva, Diego…”

“No, don’t say it. You’re fine,” Voight cut in quickly.

“Hank-”

“They’ll be alright, Antonio, I promise,” He relented. Then he looked to Ruzek, eyes hard, “You get that ambulance here.”

_Please._ Kim begged for Adam to go and get them help. Adam hesitated, but he jumped up and ran to wait for the ambulance.

Her partner was _fading_ . “Hey Antonio, stay awake, okay?” _No no no._ “You need to pick up your family tonight. Eva’s bringing us back treats, remember?”

_Come on._ Her hands had gone numb. _Where was that ambulance?_

“Antonio?”

Her eyes snapped up to the detectives face at Jay’s quiet call. His eyes were half-lidded and still. He wasn’t moving.

“Hey,” her throat was dry, voice coming out strangled.

Their sergeant put his ear down to Antonio’s face, then quickly put two fingers to his neck.

“Jay,” He snapped, and the look on his face kicked Kim’s heart into overdrive.

Jay moved quickly to put his hands on Antonio’s chest, to start compressions, Kim leaning out of the way, but keeping her hands over the gunshot wound.

_“Over here!”_ Adam reappeared, an ambulance pulling up behind him.

“Give us some room, please,” The paramedics dropped down as Voight and Jay jumped out of the way.

“I can’t move my hands,” Her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes.

“It’s okay,” the lady paramedic closest to her soothed, “I’ve got it from here.” She moved in to pack the wounds as she carefully eased Kim’s hands out of the way. When Kim was clear, Adam pulled her back gently and held her shaking form close to him.

She couldn’t focus on what the paramedics were saying, but she did see the moment they began shocking.


	2. Chapter 2

_“-shootout involving the Chicago police department. We are still awaiting details on the officers involved, but police have issued a warning to be on the lookout for this man, Eric Braun, who escaped the scene…”_

“What’s going on?”

Stella looked away from the TV at Emily’s voice. Ambo was back from their call.“CPD-involved shootout,” she explained.

The screen showed police cruisers and officers flooding an area blocked off by yellow “Crime Scene” tape. Even blocked by numerous personnel and kept at a distance, the camera was able to pick up sheet-covered bodies lying on the ground.

“That’s horrifying,” Sylvie remarked solemnly.

“It’s days like these I thank all the Gods that Trudy works a desk. One near fatal shooting is already one too many. For anyone.” Mouch commented, scratching Tuesday’s ears.

“Trudy was shot?” Ritter asked, wide-eyed, from next to Stella.

“That’s right,” Mouch turned around to face the table, “Tough gal, my Trudy.”

_“Engine 51, Truck 81, Truck 66, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Ambulance…”_

“Sounds like a big one,” Ritter jumped up, a nervous look in his eyes.

“Let’s hope this day doesn’t get anymore exciting,” Mouch grumbled, switching the TV off.

* * *

 

 _Four hours._ Stella thought tiredly, jumping down heavily from the rig. She rolled her neck side to side to loosen the tight muscles as she shed her turnout coat. She was definitely looking forward to a shower.

“Hey, Kidd,” She turned around and saw Casey with a thoughtful expression on his face. He looked around and waited until a majority of people cleared the app floor. _She really hoped he wasn’t about to chew her out._ To her relief however, he smiled, “good job, improvising on that save.”

She grinned happily, “Thanks, Captain.”

“That little boy was lucky you-”

_“Casey!”_

They were interrupted by Otis’ urgent call. They looked over and he was motioning them in hurriedly, “Come quick!” He barely got the words out before he ducked back inside.

Casey ran in with Stella right at his heels.

The TV volume was turned up, and everyone was gathered in the common room, shock obvious on each of their faces.

Stella turned to figure out what had struck the room silent and her blood froze.

The reporter’s voice was saying the words “police shootout” “offenders” and “Chicago Med,” but her attention was on the two pictures that were displayed on the screen. Specifically, the one on the right. Below, the words “2 officers killed, 2 wounded” were glaring back at them in large letters.

A choked whimper sounded behind her and she turned just as Sylvie ran out of the room. Stella took one last look at the news report before taking off after her, the words “lost their lives…” following her as she went.

Her mind was chaos, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she ran to find her friend.

She opened the restroom door to see Sylvie leaning heavily against the stall divider, pale and struggling to pull in air with ragged breaths.

“Sylvie,” Stella approached, voice barely above a whisper.

She didn’t notice until she was in her friends space, that between her gasps for breath she was muttering something.

Stella swallowed hard and lightly brushed her hand over Sylvie’s arm, “Sylvie.”

Her best friend looked up at her, eyes wide and glistening, “It’s not true,” she gasped, “It’s not true, it’s not true.” She repeated, shaking her head.

Stella felt her own heart break as she pulled Sylvie to her tightly. Sylvie head still shook, but she let out a sob, and just like that, crumbled on the spot, pulling them both to the floor as she fell apart.

* * *

 

Trudy sniffed and straightened her top, and let out a long, drawn out breath. She needed to keep it together. It was bad enough she probably looked like a mess. She certainly felt like one. But this was too important.

She had told Hank, in no uncertain terms that she was going to be the one to do this. Not some random officer. They deserved better. Antonio’s family deserved better.

Her eyes caught sight of the two kids she recognized. They were laughing about something, an older woman walking behind them and looking around at the waiting faces ahead of them. Looking for her son.

The pressure was building behind her eyes, and she had to clench her jaw to keep herself together. The family stopped where they and searched the crowd. She saw the moment Eva noticed her, because her smile faltered a bit.

Trudy walked to them and reminded herself to keep it together.

“Hey Sergeant Platt,” Eva greeted with a kind smile, “What are you doing here?”

She smiled back, but it felt stiff, “I’m here for you actually.”

“Uh oh, did Dad get stuck at work?” Eva asked, rolling her eyes.

Trudy’s eyes cut to the older woman, who was hanging back. Trudy could already read the concern on her face, and just like that, she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. “I don’t believe we’ve met, Mrs. Dawson. I’m Trudy Platt. Trudy,” she held out her hand for a handshake.

The worry faded a bit as she smiled and shook her hand, “Camilla, please. It’s very nice to meet you. And thank you for picking us up for Antonio.”

Trudy couldn’t find her voice for a moment, until she cleared her throat, “I’m taking you all back to the district. So, follow me, I’m parked outside.”

She didn’t know if she could do this.

The ride to the district had been a long one. Even though the roads hadn’t been too congested, and it hadn’t really taken too much time to make it back here. It may have been her imagination, but she had a feeling the Dawsons knew there was something more going on.

“Mitchell,” she motioned over one of her patrolmen as they entered the District, and turned to Eva and Diego, “Guys, this is Officer Mitchell. Mitchell, this is Eva and Diego Dawson. Now, she is going to bring you over to that office there, and get you any food or drinks you want while I go upstairs and talk to your grandmother. Sound good?” She caught Mitchell’s look of shock, but she turned her attention to Mrs. Dawson, “Would you follow me, please?”

She led her upstairs to the Intelligence office. Halstead and Upton stood up as they walked into view. Atwater was standing at the whiteboard, a piece of paper hanging off it upside down. Kim and Adam were still out. They all were silent as they crossed the pen to Hank, who was standing in his office doorway, waiting for them.

“Mrs. Dawson,” Hank’s voice was low and rougher than usual as he came forward to greet them, “I’m Sergeant Hank Voight.”

It seemed Camilla was at the end of her rope as the first words she spoke to him were, “Where’s my son?”

* * *

 

The walk back upstairs was a difficult one. He thought sitting there and watching his friend’s mother fall apart while he delivered the news of his death was hard, but seeing the moment she informed _his kids_ was a thousand times more painful. Eva’s shocked heartbreak, Diego’s denial. Their reactions, not adequately shielded by the office blinds, were plain for everyone to see. His heart broke at how subdued they all were as he saw them and Trudy off to be taken home.

Their faces, burned into his mind’s eye, brought back his regrets at what had happened that afternoon. With each step, “should haves” and “could haves” pounded into his skull: He should have known that something was wrong the moment Jay reported Jacob Braun had shown up, alone, and seemed to taunt them. He should have called Antonio when he felt something was off. He should have split up with Green and Dunn to check on both locations, instead of putting them both further away from Antonio’s position, unable to help them in time. He could have saved his friend’s life.

By the time he made it upstairs to be met by his unit’s devastated expressions, he felt like he’d just walked a thousand miles.

“There’s nothing I can say right now,” Hank began, taking in the bloodshot eyes, the drawn and tired faces, that looked back at him, “that will make this day any more… bearable.” His voice broke on the last word, his emotions rising once more, “but we are going to do our jobs and find Eric Braun. For Antonio. For his family.” He swallowed hard and said in a clear voice, each word ringing with fury, “We _will not_ let this prick get away with this _.”_ Jesus he could barely utter the truth of what had been done to their friend, their brother.

His team’s faces reflected back his own rage and determination at his words, fighting against the overwhelming sorrow.

He nodded, jaw set, “What have we got?”

* * *

 

“Ms. Dawson.”

Gabby looked up and saw Elyse at the door of her office. She should give her a raise, keeping up with Gabby, even with the odd hours she worked. This must have been important, she usually didn’t field calls this late. “Yes?”

“You have a call on 2. It’s your mother.”

“Thanks Elyse,” her assistant nodded as she left the office.

“Ma?” Gabby called into the phone to let her know she was there. _Wait a second, was that…?_ “Mom, what’s going on? What’s wrong?”

* * *

* * *

 

“Gabriela!”

Gabby mustered a smile at her favorite desk sergeant’s surprise, “Hey Trudy. Is Sergeant Voight around?”

“He’s upstairs. Come on, I’ll take you up.”

The entire Intelligence team was there when she entered. They was an urgent buzz in the air, every member immersed in whatever they were doing.

Kim was the first one to notice her, “Gabby?”

Just like that, everyone cut away from their current tasks and looked to her.

“Hey guys.” She greeted quietly. She met Voight’s eyes across the room, and made her way to him. He gave a pointed look to Jay, who tore his eyes away from her and moved away from his boss’s side to give them their moment.

Voight have her a solemn nod, “Gabriela.”

“Sergeant,” she responded.

He stepped to the side and she accepted his invitation into his office, taking a seat as he closed the door. She clasped her shaking hands together, holding them between her knees, as Voight chose to sit in the chair next to her instead of his own.

She didn’t wait, her lips forming the words before she gave it permission, “That man on the news,” she focused her eyes on the leg of his desk, struggling to keep her voice steady, “was he- _did he-“ kill my brother._ She couldn’t even finish her question. She had seen the public warning on the news. It had been playing in the airport when she had landed, and she couldn’t keep herself from keeping it on, hoping to see that he had been found. There had been no details of his involvement though. She had to know.

“Yes.”

Her head snapped up to look at him then, the emotions piling atop one another - rage, sorrow, shock - overwhelming her for a second. But the rage won out, “Find him.”

Something flashed in Voight’s eyes as he stared at her, swallowing hard before he steeled his expression _,_ “We will.”

She nodded and got up, letting herself out of the office and passing Trudy quickly to get out of there, his promise ringing in her ears. They would find him. She didn’t know if that meant her brother’s killer would be thrown in prison or dumped in the Chicago River. The truth was, she didn’t care.

* * *

 

A knock at the door had her eyes shooting open. She looked around the room in confusion, noting the light filtering into the room through the curtains. She didn’t remember falling asleep, her nerves had been so fried after her visit to the District the night before.

Gabby sat confused for a moment as she tried to understand why she was suddenly on high alert. Another knock sounded at the door, and she realized now why that was strange. There shouldn’t have been any visitors _here._

She jumped up and moved quietly to the door, grabbing the bat nearby.

She took a deep breath and put her hand on the knob.

_“Gabby?”_

Her eyes widened when she immediately recognized the voice on the other side, and she dropped the bat to the side.

She wrenched the door open and there stood her best friend.

“Sylvie.”

She launched herself into her friends arms. Something in her, a knot of tension, seemed to loosen as she stood there for who knows how long.

She pulled back, wiping at her eyes - Sylvie doing the same - she stepped back to let Sylvie into the house.

Sylve leaned down to pick up a bag from the ground and followed her in.

“How did you know I was here?”

Her old partner’s gaze lingered on the dining table before she turned and set the bag on the counter, “Your mom told me.”

That’s right. Her mom loved Sylvie. Ever since she had met her at that disastrous anniversary celebration.

“I had made this for her and the kids,” Sylvie opened the bag and pulled out a tray, holding it out to her, “but she said that you and Eva were staying here and that you should probably have it instead.”

“God, thank you so much.” Gabby smiled at her friends thoughtfulness and took it, moving to put it in the fridge.

“Where’s Eva?”

Gabby sighed, looking over to the closed bedroom door, “In her room.” It was Eva who had practically begged to be allowed to stay in her and her father’s house. So Gabby had assured her mother that she would take care of her. “I haven’t had a chance to really talk to her.” Since Gabby had arrived the afternoon before, Eva had retreated into herself, barely saying anything and only responding in the minimum required words.

Gabby grabbed two beer bottles and gave one to Sylvie before she led them to the couch, pushing the blanket and pillow aside to give them space.

Sylvie played with the rim of her bottle a bit before she spoke again, “I’m so sorry Gabby.”

Gabby nodded. She wasn’t ready to start hearing that everywhere she went the next few days. “Thanks Brett. I know he meant a lot to you.” She tacked on, seeing her eyes glisten. _And you meant a lot to him too._ She knew that her brother had loved Sylvie for a long time. Even though she hadn’t been their most vocal supporter, she could see that what they’d had was special.

“If you need anything, any help with arrangements, someone to talk to, you can always come to me, okay?”

“Thank you.” Sylvie reached over to hold her hand in hers and she almost cried. She had missed her partner so much when she’d left, and still regretted leaving things with her the way she had. She was so lucky to have a friend like her.

* * *

 

“Chicago PD! On the ground! On the ground now!” The three men in the front room froze at the sight of guns pointed at them, and dropped to the ground. Hailey and Ruzek cuffed them, and stood over them while he, Jay and Atwater moved to the door at the back.

“Hit it.”

Atwater kicked through the door and he and Jay rushed in.

“Take cover!” They split to the sides of the hall as shots rang in their direction. Jay returned fire, and moved forward.

_They were not going to get away._

They turned at the end of the hall, and saw when Jacob Braun turned to fire at them. Jay was faster. Two shots had Braun down on the ground, Atwater rushing to cover him while Hank and Jay kept running after the brother.

They cornered him outside as he skid to a halt at a fence line, “Chicago PD! Give up, Braun!”

Braun let out a frustrated yell as he banged his hands against the metal wire.

They approached slowly, guns up, “Braun, drop the gun, get down on your knees! Now!”

Braun made no move to follow their orders, and a rush of fury flooded his senses as he stared at the man’s back.

This was the low life who had killed his friend.

He could put him down, right now. He was armed, non-compliant, and it was no less than what he _deserved._

 _“Last chance!”_ He yelled, “toss the piece and get on your knees.” He could see Jay glance at him from the corner of his eye.

Braun twisted, and Hank pulled the trigger.

Braun went down to one knee, dropping his gun to grab at his now blown-out knee cap. Hank paced quickly forward, making sure to kick the gun away, and grabbed the man’s hair, pulling his head back. Hank looked into Braun’s hate-filled eyes, and the man had the audacity to grin at him.

He really could end this piece of dirt right here. The thought circled in his head, a drawn out roar sounding in his ears, as he pushed the muzzle up under the man’s chin.

But just as quickly as it came, the cacophony of sound cut off and a wave of calm settled over him.

So, instead, he did what his friend would have wanted him to do. He pulled the gun away and tossed him down to the side.

“You’re under arrest.”

He took a deep breath as Jay came up beside him slowly and threw cuffs on the man.

* * *

 

“Sergeant Voight.” Her shock was obvious as she pulled the door open wider.

“Hey.”

“Uh did you wanna come in?”

“No, it’s alright.” He declined gently, “I just wanted to let you know, that we got him.”

She stared at him for a long moment, and he gave her time to process, but added, “he’s going to go away, for a long time.”

She nodded, face still stuck in shock. When she seemed to be able to compose herself, she swallowed, and cleared her throat, “Thank you,” she said weakly, “Thank you.” she repeated a bit stronger.

He gave her a smile and a nod. He did what he came to do, so he turned around, but was stopped when she spoke up again.

“Hank,” he turned, surprised by the use of his name, “Um would you and your team be the pallbearers, for…”

“Of course,” He said quietly, “we’d be honored.”

She nodded and gave him one more kind smile before closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Chief.”

His head whipped up so fast, she felt bad for startling him so early in the morning, and wondered if she should have called ahead.

“Gabby.” He recovered quickly enough, getting to his feet and moving around the desk to meet her for a hug. She was reminded right then how much she loved this man. His steady and warm presence, the authority he exuded. No matter what, you just felt _safe_ when he was around. “How are you?” He asked, pulling back to look at her.

She shrugged, “Alright, I suppose.”

“If you or your family need anything, you let me know, alright?”

“Thanks Chief. I was actually wondering if I could make an announcement at the briefing. It’s, uh, it’s about the funeral.”

He nodded gravely, “Of course,” he glanced down at his watch, “I was about to head over. Come join me.” He went back to his desk to grab his organizer and radio, and led the way to the briefing room.

A pang of nostalgia hit her as she walked through the halls of what had been her second home for years. She missed it all so much.

She could _feel_ everyone’s eyes on her the moment she entered. She stayed in the corner as Boden ran his meeting. Her eyes swept over the room, lingering on one particular person a bit more than the others, but the faces around her gave her a feeling of comfort as well as a bit of sadness. She had left them all pretty abruptly.

“Of course, most of you know Gabby Dawson. She has an announcement she’d like to make.”

She stepped forward, wringing her hands a bit nervously. “Hey everyone. It’s good to see you all again.“ God, what were the words she had been planning to say? “Uh, so you all know that Antonio was… he lost his life on duty,” she had to clear her throat to keep going, “the funeral is this Friday at 4, at St John, and you are all welcome of course.” She gave them a smile, “He considered you all family, and I know it would’ve meant a lot to him to have you there.”

* * *

 

As requested, he, Jay, Adam, Kevin, Kim and Hailey accompanied the casket from the precinct, to the church, to his final resting place.

The funeral was a beautiful one. A perfect ceremony to honor their fallen brother. It was filled with many faces, some familiar to Hank and others not. Many of them were fellow officers, what with Antonio’s long career with CPD and having been with Narcotics, and Vice before Intelligence. There were people from the State’s Attorney’s office present including his detective’s old partner, Nagel, and Anna Valdez, Dr, Charles, Dr. Manning and Dr. Halstead were in attendance, and of course, Firehouse 51. And those were just the people he recognized.

He was felt a great deal of pride, to see all these people who his friend had had an impact on in some way. He was proud to be able to call himself one of them.

As he was walking away from his friend’s grave, the area having cleared of pretty much everyone but family, a familiar voice stopped him in the street.

“Hank!”

He turned around and, sure enough, there was Peter Stone.

“Peter. It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, too, Hank. Lieutenant Benson and the rest of SVU send their regards.”

“Thank you.”

“I just wanted to say thank you.”

This had Hank looking at him in confusion, “For what?”

“I spoke to Mark. Elliott Brooks is assigned to the Braun case. That man will be in prison for a long, long time.”

A wave of relief swept through him at Peter’s words.

He did the right thing.

For everyone.

For Antonio.

* * *

 

“This beautiful, Herrmann. Thank you for doing this.”

“Of course, Gabby.”

Molly’s was decorated with strings of blue lights tonight. There were two pictures of her brother at the end of the bar: one of him and his kids, and one of him in uniform. The place was packed to the brim, and the door was constantly opening, allowing a steady stream of people throughout the night.

It was wonderful to be back at Molly’s. The special feeling of this place, that feeling of love, was in the air, and it was exactly how she remembered it.

A look around the room showed exactly what this place represented. Taking up the beer Stella put in front of her, she spun her chair slowly and looked around, eyes picking out a few familiar faces in the crowd. She got a glimpse of a few doctors and nurses from Med who had claimed a table in the middle. She caught Dr. Charles’ gaze, fixed at the table across his. Following it, she saw Sylvie and her partner, Foster, at a table with Kim - who was probably the object of Dr. Charles’ stare, held in Adam’s arms, and obviously trying hard to be present and put on a smile - Adam and Kevin. Kevin cut away from the table and she followed his path as he clapped Jay on the back on his way to the bar. Jay was with his brother, Natalie, Hailey and Cruz. At the bar, Kevin had stopped to talk to Boden, Voight, Mouch, Trudy and Herrmann before going back to his table. Her lap around the room came full circle when she turned back to the bar, and looked over to Stella and Severide, and next to them, Matt, who was regarding her with a smile.

Warmth filled her at that familiar smile and she returned the gesture instinctively. He made his way over to her.

“Hey Gabby.”

“Hey Matt.”

“It’s good to see you.”

That love she held for him, will always hold for him, glowed a bit brighter as she responded, “It’s good to see you, too.”

His smile widened at that, and she felt that inevitable pull that never failed to draw her to his presence.

A clinking of glass sounded behind her, making her turn around to the end of the room, where Herrmann was calling for everyone’s attention.

“Thank you all for coming tonight. There’s something we’d like to present, but first, a few words.”

He looked over to Jay, who stepped forward.

“Hey everyone. This week, we lost someone very important to us. Antonio Dawson was a good man, and a good cop. He was honest, tough, and was always looking out for others. Always willing to go that extra mile, especially for his family. And Antonio was the ultimate family man. Not just as a father to two lovely kids. He played an important part in bringing _this family_ together. So, while he may not be by our sides, protecting Chicago anymore, he will always be a part of us.”

He stepped to the side and Herrmann surprised her when he looked in her direction.

“Gabby, would you do us the honor?” He asked motioning to the light curtain covering something on the wall beside Kim’s framed vest.

She nodded and walked over slowly. Reaching up to unveil whatever was beneath.

It was a plaque dedicated to her brother. Antonio’s CPD picture was on it, along with an engraving of his badge, and an inscription underneath.

Tears filled her eyes as she read the words, and she wiped the ones that escaped as Herrmann handed her a drink and, across from her, Jay raised his glass and turned back to the room.

“To Antonio”

As everyone raised their glasses, Gabby’s eyes stayed glued to the plaque. It was beautiful.

The hum of conversation continued behind her, but she stayed where she was.

A hand slipped into hers and she followed the hand up to Matt’s sad smile. He gave her hand a light squeeze as she turned back to her brother’s picture and reread the words:

**In Loving Memory of Detective Antonio Dawson**  
**End of Watch April 10, 2020**  
**Devoted Father, Son, Brother and Friend**  
**In recognition of his supreme sacrifice in the line of duty  
** **May his life and memory never be forgotten**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make them suffer because I care. Sorry!  
> Also sad fics cure writer's block, who knew.


End file.
